


Emmy

by ReadingBennie



Series: Ben and Maggie [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBennie/pseuds/ReadingBennie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch, Emmy Award Winning Actor/Boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emmy

“Okay, I’ll try. Hey, are you going to watch the Emmys tonight?” I was eating dinner while skyping my best friend from the States.

 _“Oh! Of course I am! I love watching. Fingers crossed for Sherlock!”_ She held up her crossed fingers and let out a small laugh. _“And, I’ll be cheering for Ben! Are you two going to stay up and watch? Is he really excited? Sad that you two couldn’t go…”_

I swallowed my bite. “No, Ben and I are going to sleep! Haha, we wish we could have gone too, but Ben’s work schedule just didn’t allow him the time off; he’s begun preliminary filming for some of his upcoming projects. Plus, I’m busy too. Lots of workshops to attend, and I’ve been interviewing some new students for my voice studio.”

 _"_ _Well, that’s too bad. But hey! It sounds like work is going great for you there. Any luck on the audition scene?”_

I sat and continued to chat with my friend while I finished my dinner. It was nice to end my day with a good heart-to-heart with her.

* * *

Ben came home just as I finished cleaning up the dishes. He was completely dead on his feet.

“Darling, you didn't have to wait up. I’m sorry I missed dinner…” Ben stifled a yawn. “Jesus, babe, I’m beat; I don’t think I’m going to be one for conversation tonight.”

“Oh, Ben, it’s fine. I had a nice chat with a friend from back home.”  I popped the kettle on to heat and slid two pieces of bread in the toaster. “Let’s just take a few minutes to decompress, hmm? How does some tea, toast, a hot bath for you, and then bed, for both of us, sound? Okay?” Tea made and toast buttered, I set the food down on the table and sat on Ben’s lap, fluffing his soft curls.

“I very much like that idea,” Ben said, trying to hold back another yawn. “Anything that ends in cuddling with you is a very, very good idea.”

We sat in a comfortable, relaxing quiet, content with not speaking, just enjoying each other’s presence. With both our schedules being so busy, this was a rare treat.

* * *

 I was jolted awake by the sound of my Skype alert going off. I wriggled out of Ben’s arms, flicked on my bedside lamp, and grabbed my phone, answering the call.

 _“EEEEEEE! YOUR BOYFRIEND JUST WON HIS BUTT AN EMMY!!!!”_ My best friend shouted at me.

“Do you have any idea what time it is here? Any idea at all?” I ground out. “God almighty, Skyping at this time is only reserved for emergencies and weekends!”

_“But Ben won! Your boyfriend just went from Benedict Cumberbatch to Benedict Cumberbatch, Emmy Award Winning Actor/Boyfriend! This is huge! I’m sending you the links.”_

“Jesus. Wow. Okay. Thanks for letting me know. Um… Wow!” My still half asleep brain was slowly registering what she told me. “I’m… I need to let Ben know! I’m going to hang up and tell him; email me the links!”

My best friend gave a small salute and quickly hung up. I sat there looking at my phone screen for a few minutes when the notification popped up that she’d messaged me. Clicking the links open, I scanned the articles and watched the clips. My boyfriend had just won an Emmy!

Ben’s phone vibrated on his nightstand, the screen lighting up with an email notification. I leaned over to peek, seeing that it was from the agency, the subject line reading “CONGRATULATIONS EMMY WINNER.”

“Huh!? Whazzat?” Ben blindly reached out, grabbing my upper arm. “Why are you awake? What’s going on?” His voice was low, gravely with sleep.

“It’s nothing serious. Everything is okay, so no need to worry.” I pressed my palm to his cheek, dropping a kiss to his brow. “My friend just wanted to let us know about your big Emmy win.”

“My what?” Ben pushed himself up to sitting. “I… won?”

I reached over and grabbed his phone, holding it up to his face as he read the email notification. Just as I moved to set the phone back down, Ben wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to lay down with him.

“Well, look at that. I won.” He said, trailing his fingers down my back and across my hip. “I’m an outstanding lead actor in a miniseries or movie. Me.”

“I’m so proud of you, you know that? I could tell that you were expecting to lose, but Ben, you really worked hard to deserve that.” I pressed my face into the hollow of his throat, laying a kiss to his pulse point. “You’re going to go so far, I just know it; and I am so happy to get to join you on this journey.”

Ben tightened his grip on me, crushing my body to his. “I am so thankful to have someone like you with me. I love you so much.”

I stretched my neck and placed a soft, sweet kiss to Ben’s lips. “We’ll have to celebrate.” He groaned. “But for now, sleep. I love you too, my Emmy Award winning boyfriend.”

Ben let out a soft chuckle as he reached to shut off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that! Another one!


End file.
